The Art of Lying
by Lily Nova
Summary: A talk between Shirogane and Akira: Akira knows when the Shin lies to him. He knows it and it hurts. OOCness. Shirogane and Akira. Read and Review


**;:: Hey folks! Been a while sinse I published anything... Well, I can give you a few reasons.**

**1)Exams**

**2)No internet**

**3)Laziness... :D**

**4)Um... Laziness**

**So yeah, that's pretty much why. Sorry to everyone... Anyway heres a story for Monochrome Factor. Slict OOCness. Sorry, I'm still not used to the characters, this is only my second(I think) story. I don't own anything :(**

**Enjoy! ::;**

**...**

"Shirogane, are you in pain?" Akira asked casually as he sat on his bed, exhausted after a battle.

"No. I'm fine…" _Lie…_

The shadow sat down beside his bed, sighing quietly, he stared out the window, eyes distant and calculating. Akira's frown deepened, he knew Shirogane so well. When the man stared out the window like that it meant that he was planning to sneak out.

"Are you okay?"

"Perfectly fine, Akira kun…" _Lie…_

"Where are you going, Shirogane?"

"Going? I'm not going anywhere." _Lie…_

"Tell me the truth, are you going anywhere?" Akira felt an odd feeling in his heart every time he knew the Shin was lying, this painful thud in his heart that stung like a piercing cut.

"Not tonight." Shirogane looked so believable but Akira knew him too well.

_It's a _**lie**_…_

The silence seemed to go on forever until the brown haired boy sighed, lying down on his bed. He suddenly wished that he could not read Shirogane as well as he did, if he didn't he wouldn't have to suffer this dull, cold pain,

_He knew it was a lie…_

"Akira kun? Are you feeling well?"

The boy stayed silent, pretending sleep.

"I know you're awake," The shadow whispered, slightly amused, "You make much more noise when you're asleep…"

Akira cursed himself silently, shifting uncomfortably but made no sound to indicate his awareness.

"I'm worried."

The boy took a few deep breaths; his heart thudded against his chest so violently that he feared Shirogane would hear. He couldn't understand him, the shadow was too complicated… Too complex for the boy's mind to comprehend.

Because what he was saying wasn't a lie…

Shirogane was worried, about him, and that's what made his heart melt…

All those times when Shirogane had stared into him, blazing cobalt eyes enveloping him in strange emotions, and simply said,

"_I love you." _

Akira was always left baffled because he knew the shadow wasn't lying.

But how could he not be lying about something so absurd?

"Akira kun?" The inquiring voice diverted him from his thoughts.

"Look, Shirogane, I'm kind of tired. Just let me rest and I'll be fine."

The brown haired boy heard a quick chortle from the shadow and then an affable sigh,

"You're not a very good liar, Akira kun…"

A wave of annoyance flooded his entire being, making him sit up and glare right into Shirogane's perplexed face. Akira wanted to hit him, to hurt the shadow…

_Like how _**he**_ was hurting him…_

"Well since you're so good at it, why don't you teach me?"

"Akira kun?"

"My lying must seem so amateurish to you, since you're so skilled at it!"

Akira didn't even know why he was saying all this. He just felt so angry, so frustrated,

So painful…

The Shin tried to control him, but the boy jerked away from his comforting touch.

_It must all be a __**lie**__…_

"Am I right? You lie to me everyday, don't you, Shirogane?"

No reply.

_So he was right…_

"Like when you told me you were not hurt."

Akira was shaking, partly in fury, partly in pain.

"And when you, told me you weren't going out…"

He was so tired…

_Make the pain __**stop**__…_

"You think I can't see it. You think I don't know when you hide something from me…" He breathed in, not daring to look at the other anymore, "But I knew all along…"

"Akira kun…"

He didn't want to hear it; he didn't want to hear that soft whisper.

"Listen, Akira kun,"

"I don't want to hear it Shirogane," The boy lashed out again at the Shin, "I know everything was a lie!"

Shirogane, who had stood up, froze quickly at Akira's bitter words.

"But one time where I almost believed you, was when you said you loved me…" Akira was shaking even more heavily, tired and shattered, "You made me so confused, I didn't understand…"

He forced his choking cries down; he would never let anyone see his lonely tears.

"I was right wasn't I? You were lying all along, weren't you?" Akira, overwhelmed with emotion, collapsed onto the bed again, cuddling into himself.

Then he felt warm hands enfold him quietly. Akira tried to escape the shadow's grasp but the stronger man held him firmly.

"Shirogane, let me go!"

"I only lie to you, Akira kun, so that you are not burdened by my troubles…" The shadow mumbled softly into his ear, sending a tingling sensation down the boy's back, "I didn't expect it to bring suffering to you. I'm sorry."

Akira didn't want to hear it because if he did…

"I love you Akira kun."

_He'd end up __**believing**__ him…_

"You liar! Let go of me!" He turned around violently only to have his lips kissed tenderly. He thought he was going to be devoured by Shirogane's passionate kisses, it was all too overpowering.

He couldn't move away.

When Shirogane paused slowly he whispered again, this time his piercing eyes burning into the boy, "I love you Akira kun."

"You lie…" Warm tears were starting slide down his face.

When had he become so weak?

_When had he become so pathetic?_

"I speak the truth." The shadow kissed the tears away, bringing Akira even closer to himself, "I love you."

_Ever since __**Shirogane**__ came along…_

"I don't understand…" Akira whispered, unable to tear away from this wonderful position, being in the Shin's strong arms.

_He had started losing control of himself…_

"Sometimes, people lie because they love the other and rather suffer alone than tell them. That is why I did it Akira kun, I'm sorry…" The Shin held the other tightly repeating over and over,

These thoughts ran through his mind as he felt Shirogane's sweet kisses tracing his tearstained face…

"I love you Akira kun, I'm sorry…"

The brown haired boy felt so blissfully happy yet stubbornly angry. He finally turned away from the others feather-light kisses.

"I hate you, I don't forgive you…"

Shirogane cupped Akira's red face and stared into his averting eyes, smiling.

"Why do _you_ lie?"

Even he could not answer that…

'_He's a liar, an idiotic, stupid, no good, crap of a liar…' _Akira thought fumingly, yet blushing profusely when Shirogane's burning lips traced his skin.

"I love you, Akira kun…"

Yet Akira believed every word of his confessions. The passionate kisses turned intensely hot and suddenly Akira knew he had to stop Shirogane before it got too far. Blushing and panting, he pushed the shadow away.

"We can't do this…"

And with that, Shirogane played his charming smirk on the boy and moved closer towards him, eyes playfully amorous.

"Liar."

**;:: Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you have the time and tell me how it was. ::;**


End file.
